


Romancing the Devil

by froggy (therealfroggy)



Category: Reaper (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/froggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If love is <em>the</em> way to take down the Devil, Sam is totally up for that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romancing the Devil

Sock stared. Ben stared. Sam stared back.

“Love?” Sock finally said, looking with scepticism at his friend.

“Love,” Sam confirmed pensively.

“You mean, the way to take the Devil down, is love?” Ben repeated. Sam nodded.

“As in... what, you and Andi love each other very much and suddenly the Prince of Darkness drops dead?” Sock asked, scratching the back of his head. He looked like he was having a hard time comprehending things. He probably was, at that.

“Well, that'll help, but it won't be enough,” Sam explained. “We need to continue the nice demon-thing; if we want to take him down, we have to... spread the message. You know, peace, love and all that.”

Ben looked nervously outside the pillow circle they'd laid up. “So... we convert everyone we know to hippie-ism?”

Sam and Sock grinned. “How cool would that be!” Sock said dreamily.

“And I'm gonna take him head on,” Sam said, sobering up. “You two just work on spreading as much love as you can. Help little old ladies, donate to the Salvation Army, go to church. Bring Andi with, too. I'll bring the game to his corner.”

Ben looked scared. “What are you going to do?”

Sam smiled with grim determinism. “I'm going to show the Devil love, peace and friendship.”

Sock almost jumped backwards out of the circle. “Man, you must really want your soul back!”

***

Sam felt very self-conscious. He was wearing his best shirt, a splash of his father's most expensive cologne, and he'd had Andi help him with his hair. He looked like he was going on an important date.

“You sure this is gonna work?” Ben asked for the seventh time.

“No, but I'll just have to try,” Sam said, for the seventh time. He hadn't told his friends the full extent of his plan; as far as they knew, he was just going to act all surprised when the Devil showed up next, and then casually invite him out to party. Like friends.

What Sam really had planned, was far more daring, vastly more dangerous, and so embarrassing he'd have to kill himself if anyone ever found out.

He was going to court the Devil.

He couldn't be sure it was going to work, and he'd have to do it _very_ subtly or the Devil (or Andi) might suspect, but he was ready to give it a try. And he was going all in.

_If I have to take him to a candle-lit dinner and buy him chocolates and roses, I will._ Sam promised himself he'd stop at nothing if it proved to weaken the Devil and get him his soul back.

_Nothing._

***

“My, my, Sam, looking good today,” the Devil said, sleazy grin plastered across his face. “All dressed up, eh?”

“Thanks, I'm glad you noticed,” Sam said, forcing himself to smile. The Devil looked baffled, but Sam charged on. “Got another case for me?”

“Of course; I wouldn't want to let my best reaper go unemployed,” was the answer. Then Sam was magicked away, and the Devil proceeded to show him a drug dealer who consistently told newbie users to take more than enough to kill them. He'd been caught, prosecuted and electrocuted, and now he was back, stabbing teenagers with lethal doses of Hell's finest drugs.

When they were about to zoom back into Sam's kitchen, he put a hand on the Devil's forearm to stop him.

“Wanna go for a beer? It's Friday night; I don't feel like spending it alone,” he said.

The Devil's eyebrows rose. “Shouldn't you be with Andi, then?”

Sam shrugged. “Things aren't good. I'm thinking of breaking up with her. And Sock and Ben are so annoying when they think I'm down.”

The Devil smirked, and they were in a bar Sam had never visited. “Aren't you?”

“Aren't I what?” Sam asked, nonplussed and a little nervous. The game was on.

“Bummed out because of Andi and you,” the Devil clarified, pulling up a stool at the bar and waving at the bartender for a beer. “The girl of your dreams not so dreamy?”

“No, she's great. Really. It's just, well... things aren't what I thought. I guess I'm just not as in love with her as I thought,” Sam lied smoothly. He'd planned this.

“Aaw, Sammy, that's just too bad,” the Devil said, pouting sympathetically. He slapped Sam on the back. “But look on the bright side of things, kiddo; now you can have girls like Cady every other night. They like you; think you're cute.”

Sam blushed a little. “Uh, yeah, I guess.”

The game really was on.

***

Sam gave a deep sigh of relief, dropping his jacket over the chair in his bedroom. It was about one in the morning, and he'd been drinking with the Devil for hours. He was almost surprised it had gone off as well as it had.

In fact, things had already progressed beyond expectations. Sam had been approached by all of two girls, both of whom he'd politely rejected. When the Devil had raised a pair of incredulous eyebrows, Sam had shrugged and said, “I'm having a good time.”

Sam thought the Devil had been looking distinctly baffled when they'd left.

***

The next time the Devil called, to enquire after Sam's progress on the drug soul (he'd located it and was heading out after work, in fact), Sam gave his broadest smile and greeted the Devil with an enthusiastic “Hey!” He stood a little closer to Evil's manifestation than usual when they talked, and pat him on the shoulder before going.

The time after that, Sam was at home cooking, and promptly proceeded to invite Satan himself to a home-cooked meal, complete with red wine. “I can't drink it all by myself; I'd get drunk and start wrecking things,” Sam said with a smile. The Devil didn't even look suspicious as Sam refilled his glass.

When Sam sent a box of chocolates down with the next soul, however, Gladys became _very_ suspicious.

“What are these?” she said, scowling at Sam.

“Chocolate. For the Devil,” Sam clarified, Sock and Ben nodding eagerly. Sam had gone with a decidedly non-romantic looking box. “Thought he might like them.”

The box was accompanied by a note saying, “For the Devil. Hope you like them. xSamx”

Sam wasn't quite sure if the x'es meant hugs, kisses or sheet décor, but added them anyway. He decided it looked nice.

The Devil didn't come to see him for a few days after that, and Sam began wondering. Until one morning, when he popped into Sam's bathroom just as the reaper was shaving, clad in nothing but a towel around his hips.

“Shit! You scared the hell out of me,” Sam said, dropping his razor as he caught a glimpse of his boss behind him in the mirror.

“Calm down, Sammy boy, I'm just here with a new assignment,” the Devil said, his voice sounding oddly neutral. “And a question. What's with the chocolates?”

Sam had tried to prepare an innocent answer for this, but failed.

“Uh... I wanted to do something nice?” he said, a little too aware that he was just about naked.

“I usually don't require cheering up,” the Devil said drily. “And as much as I love indulging in excessive snacking, you'd think I was capable of getting my own candy. What's behind this, Sam?”

Sam gulped. “I just... wanted you to know I was thinking of you,” he blurted. It was something he might as well have said to Andi, only she would actually have fallen for it.

The Devil didn't.

“Get yourself together, kiddo; what's this crap all about?” the Devil asked, glaring at Sam. He obviously didn't like being courted, Sam decided.

“Have dinner with me tonight!” Sam yelled, desperate not to blow the plan. Sam really thought the Devil had been on the way to softening up, and then this.

The Devil's eyebrows headed for his hairline. “Dinner? I already had dinner with you, Sam, unless you mean -”

“A date!” Sam exclaimed, terrified and eager at the same time. “Not like last time. A proper restaurant and everything, my treat!”

Complete silence reigned for a few heartbeats. The Devil and his reaper stared at each other, and Sam held his breath.

“Are you quite sure you're serious?” the Devil finally asked quietly.

“Yes!” Sam said, too quickly. “Just one date. I won't bother you afterwards if you don't like it; I'll just shut up and do my job. But I...”

Oh, just how to phrase this...

“I'll make it worth your while.”

That made the Devil laugh. Satan himself stood in Sam's bathroom, laughing so hard he almost doubled over.

Finally, before Sam's blush could burn right through his face, the Devil calmed down, wiping away tears of mirth.

“Sammy, you really do take the cake. _Make it worth my while?_ Oh, boy. I knew you were hopeless, but this bad?”

Sam had to kick his mind three times around his skull in order to pout rather than scowl. “You could have just said no. I just wanted to ask you out; sorry for actually having the balls to do something about it...”

The Devil scrutinized him, looking pensive. “You're actually serious, aren't you?”

Sam nodded. This was it. If he could do this; if he could convince the Devil that he really wanted to go on a date with him; then he could probably love him to death in no time.

Slowly, a wide grin broke out across the Devil's face. Sam absently thought that it was a miracle his face still stuck together.

“Well, I never thought I'd see the day,” he said. “What the hell, let's give it a shot. I'll expect you to meet me at eight, then. Where?”

Sam almost sighed in relief. “Uh, oh. Great! T.G.I Friday's?”

The Devil inclined his head with another sleazy smirk, and winked out of existence.

Sam sank down on the edge of the bathtub, exhaling. So far, so good. But that was too close a call for his tastes.

***

“Hey, Sam, wanna go out for tonight?” Andi said, smiling radiantly.

Sam swallowed nervously. “Uh, can't, sorry. I'm meeting the Devil; you know...” He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

Andi nodded wisely. “Oh. Yeah, that. I, uh, we'll take a rain check, yeah?”

Sam nodded gratefully. “Thanks, Andi.”

The rest of the workday, Sam spent getting himself even more nervous about the date, with the occasional rush of guilt about lying to Andi and his friends, thrown in.

***

“Uh, beer for me, please,” Sam said when the waiter asked him what he wanted to drink. “I'm not all that good at wine.”

“Nonsense, Sam, let me,” the Devil said. He was still grinning, like he'd never stopped since that morning, and it was making Sam very jittery. As if things weren't bad enough.

Their wine arrived, and Sam figured it was time for the small talk.

“You know, I never thought you'd say yes,” he began. “Uh, me being me and you, um, being my boss and all.”

The Devil shrugged nonchalantly. “Oh, well, you're an interesting young man, Sam. And we do have fun together, don't we?”

Sam was a little surprised to realize the truth of that statement. “Yeah. We do.” He'd never really had a problem keeping up a conversation with the Devil; at least, he hadn't until he'd asked him out. And they did kind of have the chemistry going...

Sam gave himself a mental bitch slap. He did not need to actually like this; just fake it. And stop at nothing.

“Um, anyway, I'm really glad you said yes,” Sam said, smiling shyly at the Devil. “Cheers.”

They both raised their glasses and drank. Sam took an extra sip. Nothing like alcohol to get a date going.

Their dinner arrived, and Sam waited until they'd eaten it before dropping the evening's love bomb. He was determined to make the Devil at least think about blushing once before they went home.

“You know, I don't really know what to call you,” he said casually, raising his glass again. “I mean, you're the Devil, but I can't call you that, can I?”

The Devil in question nodded once. “You could, but I'm guessing you're looking for another name?”

“Found some, if you don't mind,” Sam said, smiling as sincerely as he could. “I'm just curious, which do you like best? What do you like people to call you?”

“I'm good with Devil or Lucifer,” the Devil said, sounding a little hesitant. “Like most people call me.”

“But if I want to call you by some other name... something most people don't know?” Sam said, looking up at the Devil through his lashes. “I mean... something only I call you?”

The Devil looked incredulous, and Sam jumped into the momentum. “I read they used to call you Shaitan,” he said. “That's a nice name. And Iblis. Belial, too. Sounds kinda poetic.”

The Devil shrugged, and Sam got the distinct impression that he was uncomfortable – like when Sam had asked him to release Gladys.

“Shaitan and Lucifer are both great names. But I think, maybe, that I found the right one... Asmodai,” Sam said softly.

The look on the Devil's face! Sam would have bet his ass that if anyone else had been sitting there, they would have been blushing like mad and averting their eyes.

“Well, there's a name for the personification of evil you don't hear every day,” the Devil said non-committally.

“Is it okay?” Sam said, then took a sip of his wine. The room seemed to grow a little darker all of a sudden, and warmer. “Can I call you Asmodai?”

The Devil looked at him, clearly contemplating the answer. “You've really thought about this.”

Sam nodded. “Did a little research.” He had to admit he was actually rather excited about whether the Devil would allow him this or not.

“Fine,” the Devil said, eyes neutrally looking at something just to Sam's left. “You may call me by whichever name you like.”

But Sam knew by the way he almost smiled that he'd hit the jackpot. The Devil really did like it when Sam called him Asmodai rather than just Devil. And Sam had just scored big on his personal Court-The-Devil scale.

The rest of the date went by with no significant events, but Sam made sure to let his fingers linger on the Devil's wrist when saying goodbye, and slow-blinked and smiled for all he was worth. When he got back home, he collapsed into his bed, too tired to even notice that a small card with a certain phone number on it had been slipped into his pocket.

***

Sam was still staring at that little card when Sock came into Sam's bedroom to wake him the next morning.

“Sam, my man! How's the, uh, friendship going?” Sock said with a conspiratorial wink.

“He gave me his phone number,” Sam said, dumbstruck.

“Uh, not following,” Sock replied.

“His phone number!” Sam said, then grabbed the hula hoop he kept in his room these days for secret conversations and threw it to the floor. Once he and Sock were inside, he held the little card up for Sock to see.

“Remember Tony and Steve's rebel movement? The only reason why the Devil got inside that building, and the only way they could get to him to destroy him, was by his phone number. He gave it to me and then changed it after I sold him out to the other demons. Now he's... given me his new one,” he finished, hardly daring to believe it.

Sock shrugged. “So?”

“So, I had to play him the guilt trip the first time around to make him give me that one, and now he just gave it to me! I think the plan's working,” Sam said, feeling elated and apprehensive. “The Devil really thinks I'm his – his friend!”

He was just about to say ´boyfriend` or something, but stopped himself just in time. He absolutely could not tell Sock; not only would the plan be ruined – Sock would try to stop him, no doubt – but he'd never let Sam live it down, either.

“That's good, right?” Sock said, understanding dawning on his face. “You've done it! Sam, you've fucking gone and done it! Man, is there anything you can't do?”

Sam laughed, but quickly sobered up. This was obviously a trust thing. The Devil gave him his phone number, even after Sam had betrayed him once. And he'd already warned Sam not to call him unless he really had to.

What about text messages?

Sam snapped his fingers. “Texts.”

Sock looked confused. “Texts, what?”

“I'll text him!” Sam said, grabbing his cell phone from the bedside table. “I won't call him; that'll only bring him here. I'll text him! That way, I can test if it's the real deal while not bothering him!”

Sock shrugged. “Whatever, man. We're late for work, by the way.”

“Crap.”

***

_Hey, it's Sam. I just wanted to tell you I had a great time last night. How about a repeat performance?_

**I'd like that. I've got an appointment with Adolf just about now, but I'll get back to you. I'm almost surprised you didn't call.**

_My great uncle was Jewish; give him hell from me. I figured you'd be busy; didn't want to drag you away from work._

**I'm not always busy. When's a good time for you? The chocolates were great, by the way. Good guess at the flavour.**

_They were called Sinful for a reason. Can I see you again tonight? By the way, I saved your number as Asmodai._

**I don't remember you ever being this impatient to see me. Tonight's fine. Where?**

“Man, you should turn the sound off,” Ben said, pushing a box of household sponges further onto the shelf. “Ted might hear it.”

“Yeah, yeah, in a minute,” Sam said absently, texting away. He was just about to ask the Devil to meet him at the bar three blocks from the Bench when Ted came out of nowhere and began shouting at him for wasting time with his “stupid modern gadgets!”

Sam quickly put the phone out of view, but brought it out again as soon as Ted was gone. He told the Devil where to meet him and signed it with three x'es. He was skating on thin ice now, and he couldn't quite decide if he wanted the ice to break or not.

***

“No dinner tonight, I take it,” the Devil said, smiling slightly, when Sam sat down at the bar stool next to him.

“No, sorry, they were fully booked over at the _Shanghai Gardens_. But the drinks are on me,” Sam said with a grin.

The Devil looked serious. “You're the first who's ever tried to court me, you know that?” he said, blind siding Sam completely.

“Uh, how come?” Sam blurted. “I mean... don't the demons ever come on to you?”

The Devil laughed. “Demons? Sam, I'm the King of Hell. Who on earth – or in said Hell – would have the guts or the stupidity to ask me out?”

Sam's eyes nearly popped out of his head. “You mean... last night was your first ever date?”

“Well, first as the Devil,” the Devil said. “You remember Mimi, don't you? I date, I just never date as me.”

Sam was almost a little flattered; the Devil had just inadvertently called him brave. But then again, he'd called him stupid, too, so maybe it wasn't worth getting excited over.

“Well, I'd like to take you on more dates, if you'll let me,” Sam said, not noticing the hopeful note in his own voice. “We haven't gone to the movies yet...”

The Devil chuckled at that. “You're actually serious. Well, I'm having a good time, so why not? The only question I've got to ask you, Sam, is why?”

Sam did a double-take. Why? That wasn't a date question; you never asked your date _why_ he or she asked you out!

“Uh...” Sam began, and stopped.

The Devil was looking serious again. “Why did you ask me out in the first place?”

Sam felt his mouth go dry. “I... like you. Why else would I ask you out?”

“And why are you not lying right now?”

Sam almost sprayed the Devil with beer before he managed to swallow it. “What? What are you talking about?” he asked frantically. He was beginning to feel distinctly nervous; not unlike when the Devil had asked him about the chocolates.

“You're not lying, and yet you're telling me that you like me,” the Devil said. “I can tell when people lie, Sammy; I'm the Prince of Lies, remember? And you weren't lying when you said you liked me. But you were lying when you said that things weren't great with Andi, and you were lying when you said you _wanted me to know you were thinking about me_.”

Sam could hear his own blood pound in his ears.

“So why did you stop lying? Or rather, why do you like me now, and not when you asked me out?” the Devil pondered, sounding very dangerous. It might be the evil smirk on his face or the promise of punishment in his voice, but he sounded like bad news to Sam.

“Must be because I've spent so much time with you,” Sam said before he could stop himself. He was just realizing it himself, and his mouth ran off without his brain. “I mean... I know you better now.”

The Devil turned fully towards Sam, glaring at him. “You didn't even want to go on a date with me when you asked me out, did you?”

Sam was speechless. He just stared at the Devil, gaping like the proverbial fish out of water.

“And yet, here we sit. And you like me. Which is, by the way, the only reason why I'm not frying your arm off right now,” the Devil added with a cheerful grin, and Sam almost whimpered in fear.

The reaper was thinking very fast. “I thought you were hot and wanted into your pants, so I asked you out for a date, and discovered I really like you?” he said, trying not to sound too desperate.

“Nice try, Sammy, but you're lying again,” the Devil said. “You never thought I was hot. Well... not in the abstract sense. Want another try?”

“I like you and I think you're hot now!” Sam wailed. “Isn't that enough?”

This, of course, produced nothing but a nasty chuckle and another stare. “Sammy. That's flattering, especially since it's true, but it doesn't explain why you asked me out in the first place. Now tell me.”

_Especially since it's true._ “It is,” Sam repeated, wide-eyed and shocked at the realization. “Oh my God.”

The Devil really gave him the evil eye then. “Stop saying that, would you?”

“It's true,” Sam repeated. He was only confirming it to himself, because it was rather hard to believe, but the Devil had no patience for major self-insights. He stood up, grabbed Sam's arm, and they were both in an alley. The very empty alley outside, or at least where Sam presumed was outside, the bar.

“I know about your little charades, Sam,” the Devil hissed, holding Sam's arm in a vice grip. “Pillows make bad circles; full of holes. I know what you were planning – and you didn't even tell your friends.”

Sam closed his eyes, wishing all of this away. It was a really bad moment for him to be dealing with an angry Devil, seeing as how he'd just realized he really liked said Devil. And found him attractive.

“So what are you going to do now?” the Devil asked, and Sam reluctantly opened his eyes. “You like me, so obviously, it's a real conflict of interest... Keep being nice to me, and you kill me. But stop, and we'll never have that happy ending.”

He sounded incredibly mocking, which Sam suspected he was in his full rights to be. What had he been thinking, taking on the Devil like that?

And what could he do, with the stinging realization that he was beginning to actually fall for the Devil?

Sam slumped. He didn't even find the energy to look the Devil in the eyes; he just sank in on himself. “Sorry,” he said. “I guess I'll see you with my next assignment, then.” He didn't need the Devil's lie detector skills to tell him that he just didn't have it in him to try and kill the Devil. He liked him too much.

“You're giving up?” the Devil said, incredulous. “You're actually giving up the plan?”

Sam shrugged. “You're on to me now; what good would it do? Anyway, I really like you, so yeah. I guess you'll forever own my soul.”

“Well, in that case.”

The Devil, sporting a grin like nothing Sam had ever seen before, flung him around, slammed him up against the wall behind him, and leaned in much too close for comfort. Sam felt a knee force its way between his own before the Devil descended, pressing their lips together.

It was electric. Sam gasped, feeling shivers run down his spine. He hadn't felt like this since his first kiss with Andi; with a small sound of surprise, he slid his hands around the Devil's waist and held on. As he opened his mouth, he felt the Devil's hands on his upper arms clench, forming bruises, holding him in place with iron strength.

The Devil's tongue slid into his mouth, and Sam eagerly responded. Their tongues pushing and sliding against each other, Sam pressed into the kiss, a contented “Hmm” at the back of his throat.

The Devil broke the kiss, and Sam gasped for air. He hadn't realized he'd be needing that.

“Do you see me hurting now, Sam?” the Devil asked, purring the words right into Sam's ear. “Do you see me writhing in pain? Am I screaming in agony?”

Sam, still spaced out after the kiss, blinked a few times to focus. “Uh... huh? Oh, um, no. Not really.”

“And yet, we just kissed,” the Devil said, looking at Sam's lips with a small smile. “If your plan had been working, shouldn't I have been hurt from all that... niceness?”

Sam frowned. “Uh, actually, yes. Or, maybe not, because kissing is really more physical than -”

“Shut up,” the Devil said. Sam immediately complied. “I should have been. I'm not. You know why? Because it's not enough. Your plan is fine for making sure you all get gold stars in His book, Sam, but as long as there are thousands willing to follow me for just a few earthly pleasures...”

Sam squirmed as the Devil's knee made contact with his groin.

“... I won't be hurt by a few Boyscouts and do-gooders. You can invite me to dates and send me roses and chocolates as much as you want; it doesn't even affect me,” the Devil finished, lips just at Sam's ear.

The reaper bit his lip. This was really, really confusing. He'd just realized he liked the Devil to such an extent that he'd rather never have his own soul back than destroying him, and then this. The Devil was practically saying he was allowed to keep courting him, too.

“I'm... sure I'm supposed to feel bad about that,” Sam said, licking his lips. The knee at his groin was really doing a good job of rubbing against him sensuously, and he was still held firmly by the Devil, pinned to the wall. “But I don't.”

“Still not lying,” the Devil said, sounding rather pleased. “You really do like me, then.”

Sam nodded. “Yeah. I guess I do. Which was, by the way, not part of the plan. And I guess I'd better brake up with Andi,” he added, mostly to himself. “I mean, seeing as I've fallen for you and everything.”

“She'll be fine,” the Devil said dismissively. “Now, should we go back inside the bar and continue our date? Or should I let you take me home and finally put out, after all the effort you've made?”

Sam could feel a violent shade of magenta spread from his neck and upwards. “What?”

“There's a reason I agreed to a second date with you, even after I noticed you were lying, Sam,” the Devil said. He grinned pleasantly, which was something of a first in Sam's experience. “So, do you want to, oh, what were those words you used... _get into my pants_ or not?”

“Sure!” Sam said, then blushed even harder at his own straightforwardness and tried to back-pedal. “I mean, of course, since I think you're... attractive and all, but don't you think we're going a bit too fast?”

The Devil laughed heartily. “Sammy, you just don't learn, do you? I'm the Devil! Not a twenty-something chick you have to impress by being sensitive and understanding. Not only am I way easier than most of them, but I'll also be the one doing the taking. So the question is whether _you_ think we're going too fast. Not that I really care, of course.”

Sam wet his lips and cleared his throat before answering. “You wouldn't... do anything I wasn't comfortable with, would you?”

“I might, but not without warning you first,” the Devil grinned, and kissed Sam briefly again. “I promise you'll like it, though.”

“Said the Prince of Lies,” Sam answered with a note of panic in his voice. “Like, you'd still be human and everything... underneath the suit?”

The Devil shrugged. “If that's what you prefer. Now come on, Sammy; make up your mind. Clock's ticking. I won't be waiting all night...”

Sam took a deep breath. “Yeah. Let's, uh, go back to my place?”

Another kiss, and they were there, stumbling into Sam's bedroom. The door slammed shut of its own accord, and Sam was so busy kissing the Devil back that he didn't even notice his shirt buttons were being opened. Then his shirt was eased from his shoulders, and Sam started getting nervous again.

“I'm sure I'm supposed to be doing the undressing,” he said, “since I'm the one doing the, uh. Coming on to you.”

“What, you've never been with an impatient date before?” the Devil said, winking. “A girl who just ripped your shirt off and started tearing at your belt?”

Sam shook his head with a sheepish expression. “Um, no. But if you really want to...”

The Devil's tongue found his earlobe, and Sam was lost in a groan. He shoved the Devil's jacket off his shoulders, then reached for his tie. Barely pausing to loosen it, he pulled it off and threw it to the floor.

Sam couldn't exactly put his finger on the exact moment when the plan had turned into actual romance, or when his mind had decided it just had to have the Devil right now or it'd fry itself, but he wanted the Devil and he wanted him bad. Bad enough to barely open the belt buckle before trying to shove the Devil's trousers down.

“Whoa, down boy,” the Devil grinned, stopping what his tongue was doing to Sam's ear. “I'll take care of these. Drop trou and get on the bed.”

Sam was very tempted to refuse, just to keep going at the Devil's clothes for a little while longer, but the lustful look the Devil threw him was very compelling. Sam quickly removed his jeans and socks, then sat down at the edge of the bed. He felt rather exposed.

The Devil quickly finished undressing. Sam noticed he wore red silk boxer shorts underneath his suit, and almost smiled. Then the Devil joined him on the bed, kissing him, and Sam could only close his eyes and kiss back.

“Scoot up,” the Devil muttered, smirking against Sam's lips. “Lie back against the pillows.”

Sam hesitantly did as he was told. He wanted the Devil, alright, but what, exactly, did the Devil plan on doing to him?

“Let's save the experimentation and kinks for next time,” the Devil suggested, moving up to nip at Sam's nipple. The reaper moaned softly. “Tonight, I'll just fuck you, in the good spirit of second dates.”

Sam couldn't stop himself from gripping the Devil's shoulder in fear. “Okay. Just... be a little careful.”

The Devil paused to look at him. “You're not putting up a fight? I just told you I'm going to fuck you, Sam. Aren't you going to scream bloody murder?”

Sam shook his head, avoiding the Devil's eyes. “I want you to.”

That earned him another kiss; a wet, lustful kiss. Sam was just beginning to relax a little, the Devil's hand tilting his face up into the kiss, when he felt cold air where he'd previously felt cotton. A sound like the whisper of fabric suggested the same had happened to the Devil.

And the press of a hard erection against his thigh confirmed to Sam that they were both very naked. He swallowed nervously, looking up at the Devil, then nodded. “Do it.”

“There's a bit more to it than that, Sammy,” the Devil said, his voice brimming with laughter. “Like lubrication.”

Sam gasped as he felt a hand, slick with something cold and wet, trace his ass. He closed his eyes firmly, not daring to look into the Devil's face just then. A finger breached him, and Sam forced himself to breathe. It didn't hurt; it really didn't. It was just... new, that was all.

“That's right; breathe. And relax, Sam; it won't hurt if you relax.”

Sam was oddly pleased by the Devil's concern for him. He did his best to relax, still not opening his eyes, and felt his entire body clench as the Devil pushed another digit into his body. He grunted slightly.

“I'm not always this nice, Sam,” the Devil said conversationally. “This is just because it's your first time. Oh, and since you sent me those chocolates.”

Sam snorted with laughter, but couldn't make another sound when the Devil began moving his fingers, scissoring them and stretching him out. A groan locked in his throat, never escaping his lips, and Sam's hands clenched the sheets of their own accord.

Things were starting to feel good. Seriously good. Sam moaned a little and pushed back against the fingers inside him, his legs falling further apart to give the Devil better access. That really felt incredible...

“Ready?” the Devil said, removing his fingers. He moved up between Sam's legs, and looked down at Sam. Then he smirked slowly, and hooked Sam's knees over his elbows. Sam did his best to bend with the strain and finally met the Devil's eyes.

“Yeah.”

And the Devil pushed slowly inside him, and Sam winced. It hurt. He bit his lip again, trying to relax, and the Devil pushed further in. The Devil's hips pressed against Sam's ass, and the reaper knew that he'd never tire of this. It felt fucking incredible.

“Do you want me to tell you how tight you are, Sam? Or do you want me to just get on with it?” the Devil asked, a little breathlessly. He rocked his hips suggestively, and Sam moaned loudly.

“Kiss me,” the reaper countered, reaching up to pull the Devil's face down towards his own. “Please.”

The Devil complied, but began thrusting, pushing into Sam. Sam gasped, holding on to the Devil's shoulders.

“This... kinda hurts,” Sam stuttered, looking up at the Devil through a haze of lust and discomfort. “But don't stop.”

“I had no intention of stopping, Sammy,” the Devil panted. He was thrusting fast now, head tilted back, eyes hooded. “Now say my name for me. I want to hear you say it.”

“Asmodai,” Sam said without thinking, feeling hard flesh pushing into him over and over. He groaned deeply as the Devil's erection nudged something inside him; something that made his toes tingle and his body contract. “Oh, fuck. Asmodai!”

“Mm, Sam, you know... you're the only one... who calls me that,” the Devil said in between pants. “And I like it. Again!” He punctuated the command with a sharp thrust; one that made Sam whimper in need for him to hit _that spot_ again.

“Asmodai!”

The Devil – Asmodai, Sam's body sang – thrust again, and again, until Sam was moaning loudly with abandon. Every time he was filled; every time the Devil's cock pressed inside him, it hit the spot that had Sam thrashing about and begging for more. Literally begging.

“Please, please, fuck, oh, fuck, Asmodai, please!” he whimpered, his fingers digging into the other's shoulders. It felt so good; so intense, so burning hot, and he was so close...

“I want you to come, Sam,” the Devil hissed, bending down to kiss Sam hard before continuing. “I want you to come so hard you'll forget you ever had anyone else. Oh, Sam, yeah, come for me,” he added with a grunt as Sam clenched around him and threw his head back.

The Devil leaned closer yet, then bit down hard at Sam's neck. The reaper sighed with delight as teeth worried his skin, a hot tongue sucking the flesh underneath until it tingled. And then a particularly hard thrust sent Sam's mind reeling into a wave of pleasure; it was so intense Sam screamed.

“Fuck!” he moaned, his face contorted in a disbelieving grimace as he felt the heat start in his toes, spread through his abdomen, out to his entire body as he clenched, shuddered, came around the Devil, spurting between them and clawing madly at the Devil's shoulders.

“Oh, Sammy,” the Devil panted, holding completely still inside Sam. “Sammy! You're so... _incredibly tight_... when you come.”

Sam whimpered tiredly in response, heaving for breath. He barely had time to suck down a lungful of air before the Devil pulled back, thrust back in and resumed his movements. Quicker, harder, than before.

“Asmodai, fuck, that was...” Sam began, but the Devil silenced him with an aggressive kiss.

“Later,” he growled, thrusting hard. Sam licked his dry lips and let his body be invaded, moved with the movement of the Devil's hips. Sam watched the Devil's face in fascination as his breath came heavier, his movements became erratic, his brows drew together and his mouth fell open.

“Sammy!”

The Devil pumped his hips shallowly, breathing Sam's name, and Sam could feel him twitch inside him. He let out a shuddering breath as the Devil roared his release, straining into every inch of Sam's body, before collapsing on top of him, huffing hotly into the skin of Sam's neck.

“Oh, Sam,” he muttered, and Sam smiled a little. “That was, indeed.”

“Unbelievable,” Sam said, closing his eyes to fully feel the post-climax sensations pulsing through him.

The Devil pulled slowly out, and Sam almost wanted him back inside. It'd felt nice. More than nice; closer to perfect.

“Actually, that was the best I've ever had,” the Devil said, winking down at Sam. “You know, you actually consenting and all.”

Sam really wanted to feel worried, but was just too tired and sated to do so. “Better than Mimi?”

“Oh, she doesn't even compare,” the Devil muttered, back to kissing Sam's neck. “She didn't even get cuddling afterwards.”

Sam was about to drift off to sleep. “Mm.”

The Devil rolled off him and laid down on his back, and Sam rolled after him and settled down half on top of the Devil's torso.

“Asmodai?”

“It cracks me up every time, Sam, to hear you call me that. What?”

“Stay here. Please.”

“Aw, Sam, no fair, you know I can't resist those puppy dogs!”

“Please? It won't be real courting unless you're still here in the morning; I was going to make you waffles.”

“So you're going to keep courting me, then? Have another go at the Love Plan?”

Sam smiled sleepily against the Devil's chest. “No, not the plan. Just the first part. I think I might be falling in love with you.”

The Devil was very silent for a while. Then he carefully said, “You mean that, Sammy?”

“Actually, it might just be the sex that I like,” Sam said, grinning. “You should stay so I can find out when I wake up tomorrow.”

With the Devil's chuckle rumbling through the chest underneath his cheek, Sam drifted off, pretty soon snoring softly against his date. He only woke up some six hours later, when Sock came barging through his door with a crowbar.

“I heard you scream but I couldn't open the door, so I -”

Sam looked drowsily at his friend and the crowbar, dramatically framed by the doorway with a bad dent where Sock had opened the door. “Fnugh?”

Sock gave a sound like a squelched hamster, then promptly dropped the crowbar and stumbled out of the room, moving like a zombie. Sam turned back to the pillow next to his own, where the Devil was just waking up. He noticed the covers were barely pulled up to their waists.

“'Morning,” he said, smiling at the Devil. Every detail of the night before came back as if through syrup, and Sam found he liked them all. “Want some of those waffles?”

One corner of the Devil's mouth quirked up in a sort of smile. “Yeah, Sam. I would like that. Got any strawberries?”

Sam sighed happily. The plan wasn't working at all. He found he preferred it that way.


End file.
